1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a teaching aid for teaching persons how to tie bow knots; and, more particularly, to an aid for teaching young children how to tie their own shoelaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many children have a great deal of difficulty in learning how to tie their own shoelaces. The difficulty is due, in large part, to the fact that the step-by-step process that must be carried out to properly tie one's shoelaces is rather complicated and hard to memorize; and is compounded by the fact that many young children lack sufficient hand and eye coordination to perform the process in an efficient manner.
Teaching a child to tie his or her own shoelaces is also difficult for many adults. Adults usually tie their own shoelaces substantially by habit giving very little thought to the details of the tying process, and many adults, therefore, have difficulty in clearly explaining the steps that must be carried out in a manner that can be readily understood by a child.
Also, many adults simply don't have the necessary time and patience that is required to properly teach a child how to perform this important and basic task.